District 14
by PeytsFiction
Summary: Hunger Games and Harry Potter crossover beginning with chapter one. Harry is fifteen and Voldemort has sacrificed himself to destroy the wizarding world. Katniss is eighteen and finished with the Hunger Games and reaping (In this version she never volunteered for Prim and Prim survived).
1. Harry

Chapter One: Harry

Shall I go on? I know what you're thinking. Why is Harry contemplating killing himself? Or maybe you don't even know who I am. Let me introduce myself briefly: My name is Harry Potter and I am currently fifteen years old. I am known as The Boy Who Lived. Voldemort, an evil and despicable wizard who killed my family and tried to kill me as a baby. That's how I got a scar on my head. Some people say it's a lightning bolt, but I know that it is the hand gesture for the "Avada Kedavra" killing curse. Voldemort and the Death Eaters (his followers) destroyed almost everything in the wizards' world to ruble. They got a few muggle items that were, apparently, explosive, walked inside a few buildings, and sacrificed themselves. Hermione, my best friend died during this including my inspiration Albus Dumbledore and many others. I didn't have much time to focus on grieving, I had to help lead us to a new home, for no one felt they could move on in that world. The wizarding world is now, and forever, depleted. That's how we ended up in Panem. Only 400 people survived: we had to find a new home.

So now here we are. Above ground unlike District 13. We are known as District 14, but we call ourselves Dumbledore's Army (DA). After Voldemort defeated us and we settled in, I felt sick to my stomach. We have resorted to moving over to a system with Districts and Hunger Games. What more _do_ I have to live for? I don't have Hermione, Dumbledore or countless others of my friends and acquaintances. I'm hungrier than I was at the Dursleys' home and more tired than I was learning at school. Resortion is not something I like to use often; why fall back if you are pushing yourself to the best of your abilities? Pushing yourself is not supposed to leave you dwelling on the past while being forced into the future.

There are lots of new things here: people. Technology. Schedules. Hunger pangs (and Games).

. . .

Like I said, I am fifteen. That means I only have two reapings left in my entire lifetime… but how will I survive if I do get reaped? I am adjusting to not using magic, and it's pretty damn hard. How can you stop doing something you've used every day of your life for seven years? It's like learning about the beginning of Panem every day, and then stopping because someone told you it was all a lie.

I have only been here for two months and I am finished. The lack of food, my dead friends and the feeling of constant fear. Oh, the fear. Someone always knows. Is watching. Is in your mind and your thoughts. Stick to the schedule. Don't get out of your room after curfew. I have no family to share a room with and I get a little lonely at night. I do get to see Ron and my other friends everyday, but I miss having that comfort of someone with.

My favorite word is Krasivaya. It is Russian and is very meaningful to me. I found it in my favorite books: _Through Tomorrow_ by Joselyn F. Sharp, my favorite novelist (She lives near Ron, also!). I know I am supposed to be a strong and masculine person, but I tend to have a bit of a soft side, even through war and tears. I'm about to open up to all of you: I love being in a relationship. Having a young woman my age I can take care of and protect is the best feeling in the world to me. Having someone underneath your arm or hugging you or kissing you or showing affection. It's the greatest. I always had a little crush on Ginny, but sadly, she's gone now. I miss her a lot.

Anyways, tomorrow's the reaping and I better get some rest. I'll share my other thoughts some other time :)


	2. Chapter 2: Prim

Chapter Two: Prim

I have never been reaped before. I am so thankful. Fifteen and I haven't participated in the Hunger Games. I still have three more years of possible reaping and I continue to be more and more nervous. My name is Primrose Everdeen; I go by Prim, though. I may be poor, but I love living with Mom, Katniss and Gale. I love having them all here to protect me. Mom is doing ok, she still doctors to the poor, as do I. Gale and Katniss continue their love of hunting and trading secretly. I smile on the outside, but on the inside, I worry everyday they don't come home after a couple of hours. I worry and worry. If something happened and they could've been saved, I would've never known because they weren't in one human's sight. But here, other people have a lot worse problems.

District 14 was built a couple of months ago. I hear they are retired witches and witches; who knew those were actual things?! I hope our two districts can become friends somehow, even though all districts are supposed to be enemies.

Today is the reaping and I have to go get ready. As I put on my socks and shoes, Gale walked in. "Hey, Little Duck. You ready for today?" He smiled wearily down at me. I used to enjoy hearing that name, but now I feel I'm getting a little old for it, and I think Katniss and her fiance can see that too. I am not thinking about that much today, though. Little things don't matter. Today's the annual day where my life could change forever, or stay the same for yet another year. Deep breathes. Praise. Wish me luck...

…

I… was reaped. Deep breathes are needed indeed. I am not ok. I need to face inevitable death. I am small and a little scrawny for my age. I won't have any strengths in the arena and will have no allies. No possible way in hell could I calm down in this moment. Dizziness and lightheaded feeling is washing over me.

As I awoke, I saw a Peacekeeper staring me right in the face. "GET UP OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!" I gasped, partly out of being scared. I stood up groggily as he pointed his gun in the crease of my back. He didn't care that I had just passed out. He had probably seen this scenario a dozen times. He just wanted me out of there. I looked up and smiled wearily as I saw my sister and Gale run into the room. "PRIM!" they shouted.

As they hugged me tight, a tiny bit of relief washed over me. If (when) I died, I would know that my family and friends would care enough to mourn over me. That, somehow, comforted me. Tears welled up in Katniss's eyes as she whispered, "If only I could volunteer."

On the train, I realized that I wasn't the only person coming from District 12. I looked over at Tiftus Pollux, a boy that goes to my school and is twelve. Odd name, I know. Apparently it was his great great grandfather's name and now everyone calls him Tiff for short. Now it sounds like a female's name, but it's kinda cute and catchy. I had no idea what to say to Tiff. Congratulations? No; no sarcasm.

"Hey," I said for no reason at all. I just felt so bad: he was so young. He glanced at me, kind of like, why are you speaking to me? And I understood why.

"Hi." He immediately looked down at himself. All he had left to say was, "Good luck."

"Thanks. Same to you." I went to look out of the window. It was drizzling outside, and there was nothing else to talk about.

"Do you...Do you think you have a chance of winning?" I looked at him. He was staring at me now. I had no idea what to say. If it was someone my age or older with a bit less innocence, I would be truthful with, "I have no chance in hell." But this was a child. He had innocence. My God, he had hope. A little strength in his weaknesses.

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't exactly have a lot of strengths." He nodded slightly in agreement.

"I understand and think I can say the same." He glanced back out towards the window.

Nothing more was said for a couple minutes. I heard a couple footsteps and a door in front of me opened. An obviously drunk man stumbled in with an almost empty cup of liquor and a blank expression.

"Are...you are mentor?" Tiff looked him up and down in disbelief.

"Yep," the man replied simply. He filled his glass almost to the brim at a small table filled with different liquors, took a sip, and remained silent for a couple minutes. "I know what you're thinking: 'This guy is old; what's he doing here?' Well, I'll tell you. I'm the only victor in the past decade for District 12. Sad, I know, but these things happen." He smiled a little at me.

I looked over at Tiff. He had the same expression I did: blank, unable to speak, but inside we were both screaming, 'Who is this guy and what can he teach us and is he any good and what does he have to offer, because right now he isn't giving much retainable information.'

He walked (drunkenly stumbled) over to me, and I stood up. He held out his free hand and has I shook it, he said, "Haymitch Abernathy."

"Primrose Everdeen. I looked out the window as his hand dropped from mine. People from the Capitol waved and cheered, but Tiff didn't move. Haymitch just had a blank look on his face. I wondered what they were thinking. Was Tiff scared? Did Haymitch care about our lives at all? The people of the Capitol were absorbed in their own thoughts. Probably something about betting. They don't care. How would they like it if they were thrown into an arena with multiple ages to fight to the death? Not so much? Ah hell, I'm scared. God, please save me from whatever evil I will soon face.


	3. Chapter 3: Katniss

Chapter Three: Katniss

He looked up at me from his kneeling position. He raised his eyes in that hopeful way that he does. "Will you marry me?"

Breathing stopped. Time stopped. Thoughts raced ahead. This was the main turning point in my life. "Y-yes!" I stuttered.

His eyes widened in relief and surprise. I'm getting married?! Gale must've thought. He stood up slowly. Or quickly. I'm not sure, time seemed to have slowed. Each breath, each moment, seemed like an eternity. And that was OK with me. I grinned ear to ear and snuggled more into my scarf. I don't know how Gale could've stood to be outside without a hat or scarf on. Just a coat.

This was the happiest I've ever seen him. It may have been cold, but I could tell he didn't feel the sting of the painful cold. I'm not one for all of the lovey-dovey stuff, but in this one moment, love was the only thing I felt or wanted to feel. I hoped that ten years later, I would still feel this tender feeling with the same person: Gale Hawthorne.

He hugged me tight and I returned it. It was wonderful. I felt his heart melt into mine as we tightened to hold each other. I never wanted this feeling to end, either. I felt his heart pound with excitement as he pulled away and I gently kissed his cheek, which was warm. I exhaled slowly. I felt such exhilaration! He took my left hand in both of his and felt each digit carefully. He took the ring and slipped it onto my ring finger, being careful with every move like he was going to document each moment. The metal felt cold against my skin and I shivered a little bit. But I was still as happy as ever. He brought my hand up to his lips and touched them together softly. Words cannot even describe the rush of love and warmth I felt.

…

Earlier that morning, I had woken up groggily. It was Saturday, and I had to make the students' lesson plan for Monday and Tuesday. I had never imagined that I would become a school teacher; I teach math for 5th and 6th graders in the District's elementary school. This is my first year: I started in August and it is now January. I've never really been one to have or be around children; I'd hate to see one that I know join the Hunger Games and die. It's always been a fear of mine, and now it is almost inevitable that I will face it. But from August to now, my perspective has changed immensely. Children are not just pieces in the Games; for they are people with personalities. Each can do and become great things in life.

I turned to my clock and saw that it was 8:42. I had gotten to sleep in! I pushed one corner of the covers off of me and swung my legs off of the bed. I stretched upwards and to the sides a little, then I got up to get dressed.

After I was looking less tired, I headed into the kitchen for a little breakfast to start my day. I grabbed my lesson plan notebook off of the dresser and walked out of the room. I peeked around the corner of a doorway to see into the kitchen. Gale was there talking to my mother. She was leaning against the table and he had a firm grip on the back of one of the chairs. Prim had her back to me and was sitting at the table, in between my mom and Gale.

Gale! I hadn't seen him in a few days, for he had been hunting in the afternoon while I was off work. What can I say? Love can develop during times of war. Gale and I have been dating for a year and a half, even though our contemplations of how utterly horrible the Games are.

As I stepped into the kitchen, Gale glanced at me and immediately stopped talking. A millisecond later and he flashed a smile at me and I returned it.

"Hey Catnip." He said calmly.

"Good morning." I walked over to him and pecked his lips. He put his arm around me and I looked over at my mom. She was used to this. Little specks of love thrown through the air when Gale and I were with each other. It wasn't often because I am not much into that stuff, but I kind of do now, now that Gale likes to do it. I'm used to his tender affection.

My mom walked over to the cupboards and took out a skillet. "Something told me you'd end up together at some point."

"Stop it, mom," I teased. I walked over next to her and turned on the stove as she went to wash the pan. "You know we're just dating."

"Nothing too serious," Gale added in a neutral but lively tone.

"Mhm," Prim said sarcastically. "You know you love him." She dragged out the 'love' to make sure that I knew she was teasing me. I was only slightly amused.

"Can someone please remind me why we are having this conversation?" I asked rhetorically. I didn't mind it, but something about the energy made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Mom handed me the skillet and went to the fridge and opened it. I set the pan on the warming stove, got out a spatula, and Mom handed me an egg carton she gathered from the fridge. I cracked two eggs into the skillet. As I made the eggs, Mom and Prim left to start on the Saturday Laundry.

"Hey, I was thinking we could hunt for a while today. We'd have lots of time to find a couple of trades, also. Get a little more food," Gale said to me. Ever since the Quarter Quell, the Capitol decided to give each district that wasn't a Career District a little extra food each month. I guess they thought it as generosity, but not much considering each family in the districts got either two cans of food, a carton of eggs, or three apples. Pretty substantial and I am thankful, though not enough for one full month.

"Sure; I can do my lesson plan later this afternoon or tomorrow. That sounds fantastic!" I just wanted to get out of the house. I had been trapped here for two whole weeks other than school. Work, home, bed, repeat. Every day for fourteen days. Whoop. I just wanted to trade a little of my gatherings and go hunting again. That was my decompression with my favorite person!

Once the eggs were finished (scrambled), I put them on a plate, set the pan in the sink, and headed out the door with Gale.

"Oh, are you guys leaving?" Mom popped her head into the doorway and watched us put on our shoes and coats. I only replied with a simple "yep."

"Don't you want some breakfast? You spent your time making it, you might as well share it with me and your sister." I didn't want any. I wasn't hungry. My only goal was to get out of this stuffy house and into the forest. I wanted to feel alive again. I loved this house: I've lived in it all my life, but you need time away from even the greatest things.

I only gave her short, quick answers. I wanted out. "Nope. I'm fine. You and Prim can eat the rest. I'm not that hungry anyway." And we were out the door. Gale waved goodbye to my mother, but I knew she'd be fine. I wasn't going to be gone for that long. Gale! I didn't even ask if he was hungry or not.

As we walked down the porch steps, Gale put his arm around me and pulled me close. As you now know, I can't even describe how I went from only worrying about the Games to enjoying a partner's company and compassion. I went from being reclusive to wanting Gale with me within the short time that he wasn't. I guess I'm… lovestruck? Blek; I'm not used to this lovey-dovey stuff, but I sure am starting to enjoy it (and maybe a little obsessed with it).

. . . .

It was a slow hunting day. I only saw two turkeys and a few birds. I didn't hit either of them nor did Gale. As we started to go into town, Gale stopped me and faced me towards him.

"What?" I said and smiled a little at him. He stared straight forward off into space until I spoke.

"Hey, I was thinking we could get a pastry at that little bakery; my treat?"

Ahh… a pastry sounded delicious. It's like a once-a-year thing in our district. We aren't exactly known for having handfuls of cash. "That sounds delicious!" He put his hand in the crevice of my back and we started walking towards the bakery, which was about fifteen blocks away. "Are you sure you want to pay? I have a little…"

"No!" He replied quickly. "I… I have a little extra from hunting this week while you were teaching. You should let me pay."

I nodded slightly in agreement. He put his arm around me again in a little side hug and we walked the rest of the way there.

The little ding of the bell on the door rung throughout the teeny shop. A young man about my age was helping another customer: an old man. He was facing to the side, so I couldn't see him that well. He must've been used to the ding of the bell because he paid no mind to us as we walked in. After the old man grabbed a loaf of bread, he turned to walk out the door. I separated from Gale to look into the glass.

"What can I help you with today?" How could I have forgotten? Peeta Mellark's voice was all too familiar. Peeta was reaped in the Games a few years ago and had admitted his crush on me on Caesar Flickerman's show, thinking he would die in the Games. I am proud that he made it home, to be honest, I thought he had almost no chance.

I looked up into his eyes. An awkward silence hung throughout the small space. Gale knew who he was too, and I could feel the tenseness between them, even though Peeta's eyes were now locked on the glass.

"Two scones, please," Gale said calmly. It became instantly less heated as the sound of someone's voice broke the ice. Peeta slid them across the glass and i took them both and handed one to Gale. He paid and I looked up at Peeta, who was still avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks, Peeta," I said, trying to make eye contact.

He looked up at me. "No problem."

Gale walked outside before I did, so I stopped at the doorway and noticed that Peeta was still staring at me. I smiled tensely and waved. I felt sorry, but I wasn't sure why. He waved back, but only smiled the smallest bit.

We sat at a group of three round picnic tables. This was the only so-called restaurant in District 12. No one's kidding when they say we're poor.

We sat in silence as we savoured our scones. It was the most delicious thing I had had in weeks. The school's food is very bland, and the eggs we got from the Capitol this month are pretty disgusting, for they are four days old (we received them two days ago). The tiny bit of flavor I tasted just then was tremendous, and it was just a scone.

"Katniss?" Gale looked at me hopefully and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?"

"Can I...tell you something?"

I was hesitant. It felt like he was falling out of love, if that makes any sense. But why would he buy me a scone and take me hunting if he wanted us to break apart? Was that his was of converting back to friends? "Sure."

"Katniss...I...I love you." Though he only paused for a second, it felt like an eternity. We had never shared feelings of love like this. Those three special words had never come out before. I was so overwhelmed just then, I didn't know what else he could possibly say.

"I hate it when I go a day without you. I love seeing you, feeling you, being with you. I love you." He breathed slowly to take in my reaction (overwhelmed happiness). "I- I never want to go another day without you. I can see us building a life together, and never abandoning it. Maybe even having kids someday. I just…" I was completely and utterly in shock. He stood up and held his hand out towards mine. After a couple seconds, I gave him my hand and he helped me stand up. There were a few people at other picnic tables, but they weren't paying much attention.

I expected him to kiss me. To hold me tight. To tell me he loves me again. To never let go. But none of this happened. He put one knee down on the ground and let go of one of my hands. He dug out a small box from his pocket and opened it up towards me.

"Katniss Everdeen." He paused. He looked up at me from his kneeling position. He raised his eyes in that hopeful way that he does. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
